


Hyacinth

by Kuripuri



Series: Flower Prompts Collection [3]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Typhon - Freeform, alien - Freeform, flower prompt, gore tw, it's not explicit but it's referenced, prompt, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: Got an ask for a prompt matched with prey and this is the result. It's about the mind-controlled employees in the cafeteria.Hyacinth - Please forgive me





	Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> flower prompt list at http://galpalaven.tumblr.com/post/164923064448/flower-prompts  
> my tumblr is tyvian-whaler.tumblr.com
> 
> please forgive any typos or mistakes. thank you for reading!

It was hard to think with the pain pulsing through his skull. His head felt like it was splitting apart and he was nauseous with fear. That thing, that _alien_ , was controlling his body, making him walk around in circles with the other employees in the cafeteria. Why was it doing it? Why did it have to hurt?  
  
It had been hours now since it came floating in. He could still hear how people screamed, still felt his own raw throat, and the terror that engulfed him. The pain wasn't as intense, or maybe he was getting used to it now, but it was torture. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't scream. At one point he had urinated in his suit unable to hold it in.  
  
It was humiliating and terrifying and he wanted it to stop. He just wanted the pain to stop.  
  
At first he'd been optimistic when people fought their way to the cafeteria, hoping they'd kill the thing and set them free. But anyone who came too close joined the hivemind and after four new zombies wandering the cafeteria he'd given up hope. There was no escaping it.  
  
His body ached after fighting the alien control, using all his strength to try and stand still instead of moving as it wished but it was futile. All he did was wear himself out and while he was exhausted there was no end to his suffering. The thing kept probing his mind, pushing away his individuality and he had only glimpses of sanity that he might as well do without.  
  
He thought of his family on earth and how he missed them, he thought of how he was going to die and he'd suffer the whole time and he thought about how he just wanted it to end. Surviving didn't matter anymore, could anyone recover from this kind of torture?, but that thing floating above them kept him alive, kept them all moving for some unknown purpose.  
  
It wasn't until another person peeked through the foliage at the entrance that he felt the panic resurface. It was another person unaffected by the alien bastard but they were heading towards it unknowingly and he knew he was going to die but maybe he could save someone, just one person, before he succumbed.  
  
It was a struggle to speak and at first he could only wheeze out noises but he quickly fought to at least say "run". The person didn't seem to hear him, or pay him any attention really, but the floating chunk of black mass had emerged from the corner and the person shot down back under cover.  
  
Maybe they'd be smart and leave before it took over them too. But instead he could see in the corner of his eyes how they loaded a handgun with a clip, a goddamn handgun, and peered around the centerpiece to get a lay of the land.  
  
"No..." he managed to moan, feeling it was easier to speak if he just kept mouth open. Some of the other zombies had noticed the person too and had began trying to warn them or at least so he thought. An older man he didn't personally know had begun staggering towards them, stuttering out "please" as he went.  
  
The person noticed the man and darted out from the cafeteria and back into the lobby but the man was desperate and followed. He wasn't sure how the man managed to move that quickly and why he didn't just go for help if he could go but two shots were fired and his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
He was tired. He was so tired and he just wanted it to be over and he almost felt jealous of the man who got the quick way out but the person reappeared a minute later, taking aim at the alien. They shot twice and the beast screamed inside him. His head felt like it was literally falling apart and he clutched his head.  
  
"No...!" he begged, feeling his legs turn towards the person.  
  
"Please! Don't!" someone else cried out as they too began stumbling towards the person.  
  
They hesitated and fired three more rounds into the creature and then ducked away when the first person began clawing at them. It was a woman and she was crying, barely being able to take a breath, but following another shot she was silenced and slumped together in a pile on the floor.  
  
The person dodged two other people as they made their way across the cafeteria and up the stairs, taking more shots at the creature as they went. The alien fired back a ball of light that exploded near them and he heard a pained gasp above him. What an idiot, he thought. They could've lived if they just stayed away.  
  
The alien floated towards them above the stairs and he was forced to walk towards the stairs on the other side and he realized that the thing intended for him to catch them when the alien chased them down. Was he going to attack them too? That's how he was going to die? They'd shoot him, for sure, and finally the pain would be over but he didn't want to attack. He didn't want to hurt anybody, he just wanted to be free.  
  
The person fired a couple of shots before they darted towards the stairs but they came to a screeching halt when they saw him and two others approaching. The poor bastard was caught between the alien and three zombies and even if they shot him down there were two others to take out before the alien caught up.  
  
"Please..." he managed again. "Don't..." he said but stopped once his head began to throb with pain. It was increasing and he felt pressure building up behind his eyes as the thing kept him moving towards the person, putting his feet on the first step.  
  
The person shot at them but missed, quickly looking to their side to look at their options. The alien must've been fast approaching because they took a few steps down and kicked the woman infront of him, sending her rolling down the stairs and knocking down the other man.  
  
"Please...!" he urged them, finding it easier to speak as the pain increased. Maybe the desperation was giving him strength he had lost but he could barely think straight as the pressure kept building inside his head and he was still moving towards them.  
  
"Please... I'm sorry!" he moaned, feeling the pain build up until it was too much and his mind went blank. The person was frantically trying to reload their gun but he was too close and there was no time. Before his skull exploded the person dove across the railing and down into the foliage, saving themselves and he felt some relief until he felt nothing at all.  
  
His body fell backwards down the stairs as the person finished the fight with the typhon, leaving the rest of the zombies unconscious. Maybe he'd just been unlucky to die before he was saved or perhaps that was how he was saved. When the rest of the survivors woke up from the aliens influence they did their best to give the dead around them some peace, placing flowers from the tables on their chest.  
  
No one seemed to remember what had happened but no one was in a rush to find out as they considered the devastation around them and the ache they still felt. Whatever it was, whatever _it_ had been, it was over. It was finally over.


End file.
